


Perfect

by mintbearjr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Join the Kinoshita Appreciation Squad, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbearjr/pseuds/mintbearjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after the second day of the Spring-High Miyagi Rep. Playoffs</p>
<p>Kino deserves some love too, honestly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> noticed there were barely any reader inserts with Kino. this boy deserves all the love in the world, so i wrote a fanfic for him myself! also, i meant to write the reader gender neutrally but if i messed up anywhere, please tell me ^^

You stayed behind at school that day with a lot of other students, as usual. There was cleaning and activities to do, just like every other day. However, after classes were dismissed for the day, the loudspeaker sounded once more, confusing you and most people in your classroom.

The voice of a teacher you couldn’t place a face for spoke up through the static. “Attention students and faculty. We have just been told that Karasuno’s own boys’ volleyball team has just beaten Aobajōsai and will move onto the Spring-High Miyagi Representative Playoff final match tomorrow!”

You stared off wide-eyed into nothing as it hit you. There was silence that passed across the building. All at once, cheers erupted around you and you remembered to breathe. You couldn’t hear all of a sudden, there was just a loud, long noise that kept everything else from reaching your senses. A friend of yours was waving their hand in front of your face when you tuned back in.

“[L/N]? Earth to [L/N]? Anybody there?” They looked worried. Well, you had to say something to them you suppose. Steering yourself, you took a deep breath.

“They won.” A smile took hold of your face and reassured your friend. You realized you were crying, that everyone around you was crying.

“They did.” They were smiling back at you and soon enough, the two of you found yourself in a big group hug with twenty other people.

Everyone collectively decided to stay longer and wait for the team to get back to school; they were getting a hero’s welcome whether they knew it or not. You tried doing your homework to pass the time faster, but the excited, bubbly atmosphere left you too distracted for it. Everyone looked so sincerely happy and you felt it. You just couldn’t wait to congratulate the guys when they got back, to wish them luck in the game tomorrow.

The sky grew darker, and it was orange as the bus pulled up to the school, fitting as it were. You saw some girls from the volleyball team run outside to greet the guys face to face. You would do the same if you didn’t know the whole school was sitting at the windows watching the team. The thought of that many eyes on you make you want to squirm.

Cheers broke out around the school, yelling at the group in the courtyard from the windows. People from your class were screaming out and one guy vaulted above someone else’s shoulders so he could be seen. All you could really do was smile and laugh at the scene.

Soon, everyone was either packing up to go home or go back to late club activities they were skipping out on. You were finally finishing your homework when your friend tapped on your desk to get your attention.

“Hey, were you gonna walk home with us or are you staying longer?” You looked to see a group of some of your other friends standing with their bags behind her. You shook your head.

“No, you guys go on ahead. I wanna go talk to Narita, Enno, and Kino before I go.” You saw the look some of your friends gave you that just screamed worry. They hated the thought that you would probably be walking home alone in the dark, but you waved your hand dismissively at them. “I charged my phone during class today and I swear, I’ll keep it on. I’ll text you guys when I get home.”

That seemed like enough to satisfy them, as you were soon left alone in the classroom. You quickly finished up your work and put all your stuff away. It was getting really late and you needed to ask the guys how the match went. It was unlikely, but a part of you hoped that at least one of your three friends on the team got to play in a match today. The thought itself made you walk faster.

It was dark already when you got down to the gym. You still heard the team inside the gym so you decide to just wait for them to finish up. It sounded like their coach was giving a little speech, but you couldn’t make out the words. It wasn’t meant for you anyway, so you didn’t care enough to try listening.

The door opened after a bit, the team starting to disperse outside, probably heading to the clubroom. Well, it was now or never, you supposed.

“Hey, Narita, Enno, Kino!” You saw them all look up surprised and into your direction. You walked over to them and the trio met you halfway. “I wanted to say congrats to your faces instead of two stories above you.”

Smiles formed on all their faces to their own different degrees. Ennoshita’s smile wasn’t big, but it always looked so sincere. Narita’s smile was smaller, but he always shut his eyes when he was happy and his face crinkled up. Kinoshita always showed you the biggest grins you’ve ever seen.

“Also,” You found yourself sporting your own smile right back at them. “good luck tomorrow! I’m going to try and come see the match!”

“Thank you, [L/N], that means a lot.” Ennoshita said with his hand on your shoulder for a moment. “We hope to see you there then.” He was about to walk past you towards the clubroom and his teammates, but you stopped him.

“Hey, wait, um…” You hoped you wouldn’t regret asking this, but you were so excited. “I’ll walk home with you guys if you tell me how the game went.”

“Oh, no! You live farther away from the school than me and I won’t let you go alone that late!” Classic Enno worrying about it. Luckily, Narita, the voice of reason, stepped up and put an arm around Enno, smile still on his face.

“C’mon, Chika, this is our first chance to gloat.” Now it was your turn to look surprised. What did he mean by gloat? “Besides, Hisashi lives close to [L/N], so he could easily walk them home.” You could have sworn Narita winked at Kino but you shrugged it off. You had a mission.

“Okay, okay…” Enno let out a big sigh. “But we’re walking while we talk because we all have to get home quick and I need to get my notes from the club room.” You let out a small cheer and started walking along side the boys.

Narita and Kino were enthusiastically recounted the day to you. Enno would tell you when they were exaggerating and would quiet them down if they were too loud. They all sounded really happy and it honestly made you feel happier.

You were in the same class as these three last year, so you saw how sad and drained they looked because of volleyball. Kino was still in your class this year and he looked guilty whenever volleyball was brought up at the beginning of the school year. When the three went and joined the club again, you knew they would all be happy again. Seeing them this excited over the sport again was just amazing.

“Oh! But the best part of it all-!” Kino was basically glowing with happiness. “Chika and Kazu got to play today and yesterday! In real matches!”

“Whoa, really? Guys, that’s amazing!”

“It isn’t that big of a deal. Daichi was hurt and I do play the same position so..” He was fiddling with his bag strap, flustered. Kino and you both clapped him on the back, a reassuring gesture, although, you probably didn’t hit as hard as Kino. Enno was forced a few steps forward and let out a yelp.

“What did it feel like?” You looked between both Enno and Narita. The former was looking down at his hands; they still looked red, while the latter almost looked like he was going to cry.

“It’s the happiest I’ve ever felt.” “I still can’t believe it happened.”

\---

The conversation continued on with cheers, jeers, light punches, and the usual teasing. Narita was the first to separate off and walk home and you had walked by Ennoshita’s house soon after. Then it was just two. Kino lived around two blocks from you, but you still lived further away from the school. He wouldn’t leave you as you both passed his house.

The sky was a mess of colours now that the sun was setting; pink and purple and blue all danced over the clouds. It was cold. It was quiet.

Although you thought the silence was comfortable, Kino started to get jittery. You could clearly see him scratching at his hands and chin. He was nervous.

“Are you worried about the match tomorrow..?” You stopped walking and turned to face him. He squeaked in surprise, not thinking you’d notice his obvious anxiety. “You’ll scratch your skin right off, Kino. Your hands are all red and gross now.”

“I-I’m fine. It’s nothing, really!” He stammered more and you held onto his hands to get a better look at them. “I’ll just put medicine and lotion on them when I get home!”

“No, you won’t. You’ll just do what you always do and keep scratching it until you realize you’re bleeding…” He was looking up to the sky now, doing all he could to avoid making eye contact. You reached into your book bag for medicine and bandages. “I’ll do it for you, okay?”

With a small nod of his head, you got to work, rubbing the medicine over his gross, rough skin. He was painfully quiet the whole time and halfway through, you felt his eyes bore into you. You felt anxious yourself as you wrapped the bandages around his hands. He still didn’t speak, just watched you put the bandages and medicine back in you bag.

“H-how do your hands feel? I didn’t wrap them too tight, did I?” His hands stayed still as you let them go, choosing to grip on your bag’s straps that deal with the embarrassment of holding onto him longer.

“Uh… No-no, they feel fine. You, uh, you did good! Thanks…” It was your turn to not make eye contact; the cracks on the pavement and the weeds and flowers growing through the rubble looked far more interesting to you in that moment.

“Well, um…” You turned back and started walking in the direction of your house again. “We should get going. It’s really late now.”

“Hey, [L/N], wait up a sec.” His hand was on your arm; he wasn’t gripping you that hard, but you still felt stuck in place.

“Yeah?” You turned your head in his direction behind you, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. “Wh-what is it, Kino?”

“If I do something crazy right now, do you promise you won’t hate me?” Your eyes basically bugged out and you turned toward him, meeting his gaze. His face was all red and it wasn’t from scratching. You swallowed hard and just thought you might as well be honest with him.

“I don’t think I could hate you, Kino.” He looked really relieved at that, but you went on. “But tell me what it is first.”

“It’s kind of a confession…” Through the corner of your eye, you noticed the streetlights were starting to flicker on.

“What kind of confession?”

“A love confession! At least… I think it counts as one.” He look genuinely curious about that, scratching at his head while he thought about it. Meanwhile, it was your turn to turn red in the face. “Does me kissing you count as a love confession?”

“K-Kino! You can’t just randomly try to kiss people!” You punched him in the arm and he started laughing. Seeing him all happy and smiling, you found yourself joining him and laughing along.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t!” The look he was giving you, just so happy and anxiety seemingly gone for the moment.

“I’ll tell you what.” You calm your giggles down and smiled up at him. “If you give me a proper confession, I’ll let you kiss me.”

“Okay, then!” He reached up and held both of your hands in his own, his thumbs rubbing circles into your hands. “I really, really like you a lot, I’ve known I liked you for almost a year, Kazu and Chika have been telling me to confess to you for weeks now, and I think you look super duper pretty in this light. I can see the stars and the streetlights reflecting in your eyes.”

“I-I really like you too, Kino.” He was leaning down towards you now. “I’m just really surprised. I thought you only saw me as a friend.”

“C-can I kiss you now?” You could feel his breath against your cheeks and his hands squeezed your own. Breath caught in your throat and you could only nod. You closed your eyes after you felt the warmth of his lips against yours.

His lips were upturned into a smile and you hummed into the kiss, leaning up to him more. Both your fingers were intertwined with each others. Your foot was subconsciously lifting itself of the ground. It felt so perfect.

Then, your phone’s ringtone go off and it was over. You let go of one of his hands, holding the other even tighter, and reached into your pocket to answer the call. You saw Kino reach up to his grinning lips and press his fingers to them, realization hitting him again of what just happened.

“Did you get home yet? Everyone is worried!” It was your friend, one of your other friend’s voice in the background. Oh shit, you forgot you had to text the group.

“Oh, um, hi! No, sorry! I’m not home yet, uh… Kino is walking me there now!” You smiled at him as you spoke to your worried friends. “I’ll text the group chat when I get inside and tell you guys all about it. Just give me five, no, wait- ten minutes, okay?”

“Okay, but he better be nice and not hurt you or anything!”

“He’s being the perfect gentleman, I promise.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek then; you stifled a giggle. “I gotta go, alright?”

You and your friends said your goodbyes and you put your phone back in your pocket. Kino was leaving little kisses on the top of your head and your forehead, giggling to himself the whole time.

“I’ve been waiting forever to do this.” You couldn’t help but smile at him and grip his hand a bit tighter.

The two of you walked to your house after that, still holding each other’s hands. You offered to ask if he could stay for dinner, but he said his mom was making a lot of food tonight and he still has to get up super early the next morning. You both said good night, had one last kiss, and departed, hoping you could miss class to see the big match tomorrow.

You mentioned what happened offhandedly to your parents, in too great of detail to your friends, and as you fell asleep later that night, you wished you could experience it again.

It was perfect.


End file.
